


Together

by Minuialeth75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige was dying and there was nothing he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf S03 E08 "Visionary" ficlet, so spoilers for that episode.
> 
> I wrote this with the hypothesis that the story Peter tells Stiles and Cora in "Visionary" wasn't Derek's but his. I invite you to read this very well done meta by **Offthepreserve** to better understand why this theory was born:  
>  http://offthepreserve.tumblr.com/post/56693753573/things-would-be-a-hale-of-a-lot-easier-if-i-didnt

Paige wasn't getting better. Her skin was ashen, her breathing had grown laboured, and blood as black as tar was slowly dribbling from her mouth down her chin. The worst wasn't _seeing_ her like this. The worst was being able to _feel_ every single cell in her body dying.  
At first Peter had thought that the bite wasn't taking, that Paige wasn't going to turn. But it seemed that her body was treating the bite like an infection, a virus, a poison. It was rejecting it ruthlessly, destroying itself in the process.  
He had hoped. He had hoped that taking her to the Tree would do something. Anything. He hadn't gone as far as trying to imagine what the Tree would be able to do precisely. He had just _hoped_.  
Of course nothing had happened. No miracle. The Tree was just a stupid tree. If he could, he'd burn it to the ground, leaving the ashes to scatter in the wind.

Paige was _dying_ and there was nothing he could do. She had slipped into unconsciousness, but it wasn't a peaceful death. Even if he hadn't been a werewolf, he would have felt her body stiffening each time the waves of pain hit. He couldn't take that pain away.  
He had tried earlier, knowing it wasn't going to work. Not for him. He had been denied that power. Apparently he wasn't _compassionate_ enough for the power to kick in. What a load of bullshit.  
He had wanted it to work with Paige, with all his might, all his heart – all the heart he had never thought he had – but it hadn't.  
He could feel the Wolf raging inside his chest, trying to claw its way out, wanting to howl its wrath until his throat was torn away by it.

It had been a terrible idea. He could still see Ennis running after Paige, terrifying her.  
Ennis who had told him he had done this before, turning someone, but now Peter wasn't so sure. Ennis was a bit younger than him, when would he have done this? He had been too eager to please a member of the Hale Pack, and Peter had promised their gratitude. He had wanted to believe Ennis knew what he was doing because he couldn't bring himself to give Paige the bite. This way, Paige wouldn't have been scared of _him_.

He knew Paige was regaining consciousness before she even stirred. As soon as her eyes opened and she recognised him, her mouth opened in a mute cry and she used the little energy she had left to try and leave his arms. A chill like he had never felt before swept over him. She was afraid of him. He had lost her. He had known he was losing her to the cold grasp of death, but now he realised he had lost her heart anyway. She saw him as a monster.  
The Wolf wanted to vent its misery in a howl of agony.

"I _know_ ," she whispered. "I know what you are. I should have guessed. I wouldn't have said anything, you know. Who would have believed me anyway?"

"No! Nononono. I didn't want to kill you! I wanted you to be like me, so we could be together."  
She had to understand. It would have been perfect. She would have stayed by his side, become a member of the Hale Pack.

"We were already together, Peter," she wheezed. "Looks like your plan's not going to work. I'm dying, aren't I?"

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but he could see the certainty in her eyes. He nodded, unable to speak the horrible truth.

"It's... It's too much," she pleaded. "It's too much pain. I can't... I can't wait. I know you can help me."  
She stared at him, piercing his soul. He had failed her in everything else. He couldn't deny her this, he couldn't let her die like this.

"O...okay."

Paige closed her eyes, seemingly bracing herself for his fatal blow.  
He couldn't. He couldn't do this watching her face. He gathered her into his arms, feeling her stiffening at his contact.  
He knew. He knew where to stick his claws, he knew where to strike. He hadn't imagined he would use his knowledge for this. To defend himself against enemies, yes. Not to kill the girl he...  
For the first time in his life, his human side forced his Wolf out. A piece of his soul died as his claws pierced Paige's flesh and bone. He felt her life force leaving her, and heard her heartbeat stop. He had never thought he would ever regret being what he was, but in that moment, he did.  
Finally, he let his Wolf howl its pain and rage and loss.


End file.
